


Loose Lips, Drink Ships

by Tsukki_and_Yamaguchi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: College, Detroit, Detroit Skating Club, Detroit days, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Rain, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukki_and_Yamaguchi/pseuds/Tsukki_and_Yamaguchi
Summary: After getting caught in the rain, Yuuri and Phichit confess what really happened all those years ago in Detroit.The story time fic no one asked for but I made.
Relationships: Celestino Cialdini & Katsuki Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri & Georgi Popovich, Katsuki Yuuri & Original Character(s), Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Ketty Abelashvili & Katsuki Yuuri, Mila Babicheva & Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri, Yakov Feltsman & Katsuki Yuuri
Kudos: 24





	Loose Lips, Drink Ships

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is kinda rushed sorry!

“Fuckkkkkk,” Yuri Plisetsky yelled out as the coaches and skaters all rushed out of the hotel with their belongings.

Phichit Chulanont, Yuuri Katsuki, Yuri Plisetsky, Georgi Popovich, Mila Babicheva, as well as Yakov Feltsman, Victor Nikiforov, and Celestino Cialdini all stood outside there now flooded hotel while it poorer cats and dogs outside.

The 5 skaters and 3 coaches stood outside the Japanese hotel as water flooded out the door. The rain soaking their clothes despite the fact they’ve been outside for only a few minutes.

“So where to?” Victor asked the group.

“I’m not sure?” Yakov responded.

“If we take the next train in an hour we can leave Tokyo and head to the Suga Prefecture train and take a bus into Hasetsu. I can call my older sister and see if there’s any available rooms at the onsen for us…” Yuuri went off as he stared at his phone, before he was dragged by Phichit.

“Yeah big sister Mari! We can have Mama Katsuki make us food too? I’ve been dying to try her green curry recipe she made when I mentioned I was from Thailand that one time!” Phichit sang while pulling his suitcase with his left hand and yanking Yuuri with his right.

“I remember that...It was right after that party Kelly dragged us too.” Yuuri said as everyone started to follow the two ex-roommates.

“The same party that gave Phichit alcohol poisoning?” Ciao Ciao asked, quickly coming onto Phichits left side.

“That same one,” Yuuri said with a sigh.

“What happened?” Victor asked.

“Okay so…

_ “But Chit I don’t wanna go~ I have a paper due next week and a test in two days!” _

_ “But Yuuurrrrriiiiii~ Kelly invited us so we have to go!” _

_ “But why?” _

_ “Because without Kelly we would have died!” _

_ “...the fact you aren’t exaggerating is kinda sad…” _

“Which time?” Ciao Ciao asked.

“Which time for what?” Yakov countered.

“Which time did they almost die? There was like 5 different times.”

“What what! Yuuri are you okay?” Victor asked.

“I’m alright Victor!”

“Ciao Ciao it was after the 1st car accident.”

“The 1st one!” Yuri screeched.

“Yes. Now back to the story Chit.”

“Okay Yuuri…

_ “She did push us out the way of that semi truck.” _

“A what!” The skaters yelled.

“A semi truck, also called an 18 wheeler or a semis. There those big long trucks.”

“Okay…”

_ “Yeah, we should probably go…” _

_ “She did save our lives Yuuri! Now you go put on your black ripped jeans, the black and white striped hoodie and the black denim jacket. I’m going to wear my black and white hoodie, however I’m wearing white jeans and a white jacket.” _

_ “Two of a kind huh?” _

_ “Yup we don’t want to get lost now.” _

_ “True true. Make sure to bring a hat, the snow is coming down outside.” _

_ “On it!” _

_ Yuuri and Phichit made there way out the dorms and to the houses close by, they heard the music from down the street and knew the police would have been called _

“Would have?” Mila asked.

“I was about to explain that,” Phichit said as he went back to the story. His phone recording everything he’s saying.

_ The police WOULD HAVE BEEN called if it weren’t for the girl who was in the police chiefs pants.  _

“Wait… wasn’t that Bethany,” Yuuri asked

“Yup the same girl who refused to go to that one party.”

“Right the one where the police did show up. Wasn’t that boy yelling at her about something?” Ciao Ciao asked before the two best friends looked at each other.

In sync the two Asians said, “You’re not coming to my tea party? BETHANY I MADE BISCUITS!”

“I have more questions than answers,” Georgi said.

_ “Kelly!” Phichit called out to the girl in question. _

_ Kelly was a blonde haired girl with a too die for body. Her curvy figure was even prettier in her loose cropped black mesh top and black bra underneath. Her black shorts stopped just under her butt and brought more attention to her creamy thighs and knee high socks that went down into black pumps. _

“Chi...you didn’t need to give that description…”

_ Kelly’s long and silky blonde hair was draped around her shoulders into loose beach curls as she turned around, the curls bouncing in the wind as she looked over in your direction. Her eyes shined like blue sapphires and her lips had the smallest amount of lip gloss to make them shine. _

“Now you're doing this to spite me…”

_ Kelly waved to the two boys as they walked over. _

_ “Yuuri, Peaches! It’s good to see you again! How's your bruises? I hope you weren’t too badly hurt from the fall,” Kelly said, her voice clear and soft like a lullaby. _

_ “Not at all Kells!” Yuuri responded while Phichit took photos of the party. _

_ “The parties inside, Dustin’s on bar duty so they’ll be on the stronger side. Phichit try to not drink more than 5, please.” _

_ “I’ll watch him!” Yuuri said. _

_ “Oh and Yuuri,” _

_ “Yes Kells?” _

_ “I have an outfit in my room. You’ve been requested. Jennies already got the pole up.” _

_ “Okay thanks Kells!” _

“Wait, Katsudon, a stripper, and a party?” Yuri quickly shouted in disbelief

“I used to go to college in the US, what do you expect to happen?”

“I don’t know regular college stuff!” Yuri yelled.

With that Ciao Ciao, Yuuri and Phichit were quick to start laughing like manics. The group walking behind them all shared a look.

“Detroit and normal should not be used in the same sentence,” Ciao Ciao said before the three started laughing again.

“Remember that time we almost blew up the dorms with the pokemon rice cooker we got off ebay?” Phichit recalled.

“Omg Daniel was so close to kicking us out all because we wanted rice.”

“Yeah but thanks to your amazing ass we were able to stay.” 

“Yeah sure totally,” Yuuri remarked with an eyeroll.

“It so was, you had just gotten back from pole dancing and we're wearing those pink booty shorts that were a size too small and were skin tight. Daniel looked at your ass the whole time you were bowing an apology and we got off the hook!”

“Wait, who's Daniel?” Victor asked, feeling extremely jealous.

“Our dorm room inspector. We almost got kicked out of the dorms so many times between Phichit illegal hamsters, the rice cooker incident, and the random late night meijer runs at 2am, all the drinks we kept in the dorm.”

“We were lucky Yuuri was over 21, If he wasn’t we would’ve been thrown into jail so many times over that.”

“Drinks?” Mila asked Georgi nodded as well. The group started to rush faster as the rain came down harder and the station came into sight.

“We had a liquor cabinet. Ciao Ciao drank with us more times than I can count. Most of the time it was at his house with his adorable corgi Max!” Phichit explained.

“Wait so you were drinking underage?” Georgi asked as the group filed into the station.

“I mean everyone did really, it wasn’t hard since most people either had friends who worked at the liquor store, knew someone, or had a fake id. What was that saying Kelly always said? Phichit asked.

“Kelly said many things but what she said the most was,” Yuuri coughed before impersonating Kelly with his best Northern US voice he could muster, that was dead on, “Tylers are below disapointing when it comes to sex. They have little to no stamina, have no idea where to put their non existing cock no matter how many times they get a girl in bed”.”

“Tylers?” Ciao Ciao regretted asking.

“Ciao Ciao remember Tyler Dickenson who was kicked off the Hockey team that stole the rink every Tuesday? He was the blonde who had a dick shoved up his ass at all times,” Phichit explained to his coach.

“The one everyone called Chad after he made a sexual racist joke about you two and that since you eat cats you should be good at...?”

“That’s the one.”

“Wait what’s this about a Chad and a racist joke?” Yuri asked.

“Oh well in the US calling someone a Chad means they're super sexual, they are deemed the popular kids and most of the time make racist jokes to look cool. Chads most the time date Stacy’s who are loaded girls with more plastic surgery then a barbie doll. Stacy’s are known for selling their bodies to others for money and being a slave towards rich men like Chads.” Yuuri informed the group.

“And how did he become a “Chad”?” Victor asked his fiance.   
  


“Oh boy,” Ciao Ciao said, remembering what all he had said about his students.

“Where do we even start? The rink incident? Or the beginning?” Phichit asked.

“The beginning since our train doesn’t get here for another 40 minutes.”

“Alright well Chad was in the same year as me,” Phchit started, “Yuuri was a sophomore in college at this point. Anyways me and Chad got put into two classes together since we were both on sports scholarships. I was an international scholarship obviously and since Chad was from the same state he thought he was better than me. It started off with him purposely speaking to me like I was a baby despite the fact I was fluent in English.”

“How if you don’t mind me asking? You're from Thailand?” Mila asked.

“Most Asian countries make us take English classes during school since they are tourist attractions and English is the second most spoken language in the world. I learned it from living in the Onsen while Phichit learned it from his uncle who studied abroad in Europe,” Yuuri casually explained.

_ Tyler walked into the rink, he was two minutes early to practice just so he could watch the women skaters. _

_ Since most the women there chose to wear skin tight tights and crop tops it left most of their body to look at.  _

_ Tyler was staring at this one girl down as she did a split mid air. Yuuri and Phichit, who were on the sidelines, went back onto the ice. _

_ “Chi! Can you watch me and see what I'm messing up on? I keep messing up my triple lutz here.” _

_ “Of course Yuuri!” _

_ Yuuri went to the middle of the rink, his glasses off to the side as he ran through a part of the program. He had to touch down on the landing of his jump though. _

_ “You should make that a double, you're not getting enough speed and it’s just cost you more points if you do fumble.” _

_ “Thank you Chi!” _

_ “Of course!” _

_ The two were about to get started again when Tyler shouted, “You two China people.” _

_ “Us?” The two boys asked. _

_ “Yeah! You know the saying ‘you are what you eat’ well since you eat Cats you must be a pussy!” _

“He said what!” The four Russians yelled.

“It’s a slur we heard a lot. There was also the super nice people who looked past our rase,”

“That’s disgusting. Do people in China really eat cats?”

“Nope, it’s dogs.” Yuuri said much to the horror of the Russians.

“They eat what?” Yakov asked.

“Dogs, they even have a celebration for it.” Phichit answered.

“I- huh?” Mila said.

“Yup, after that he made it his goal to use racist slurs around us. It started making everyone uncomfortable as everyone seemed to like us for some reason.” Yuuri said.

“Detroit was fun, honestly. And Yuuri everyone was nice to use because they all had some sort of crush on you,” Phichit explained with Ciao Ciao nodding to that.

“Wait what?” “Really?” “Holy shit” “You’re joking right?” “Yuuurrriiii” Was heards from the group after that declaration.

“N-no they didn’t…”

“Yuuri, honey, you made more people gay there then Victor”

“That’s impossible Phichit, everyone was just really friendly.”

“Yuuri.”

“Yes Ciao Ciao?”

“You had people trying to sneak into the rink to watch you skate,” CIao Ciao explained much to the reasoning of others. All of the skaters knew of Yuuri’s self hatred but now there finally realized that Yuuri hated himself so much he couldn’t see or think that others would like him.

“Yuuri,” Victor said while wrapping his arms around Yuuri.

“Yes?”

“I love you, everyone here loves you in some way, even Yuri. So please stop putting yourself down and instead love who you are,” Victor said romantically.

“I- okay…”


End file.
